


How does a moment last forever

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It has been almost a year since Steve left with Catherine to go find the peace he needs, it's been a very hard year for Danny and the team, soon Junior Tani Adam Lou Quinn and Link become concerned about Danny because he doesn't sleep much or he has lost weight. Danny spends his off time fixing up Steve's dad's old car, or fixing up the house by getting rid of all the stuff in it and turning it into a home for him Charlie and Grace, spends time going over old cases and trying to solve them.

The team learns what Steve told Danny about how he only stayed in Hawaii to solve his father's case that he never planned to stay in Hawaii as long as he did that he has to go find himself Steve never knew that by saying this that he killed apart of Danny that Danny's heart shattered that day and it hasn't truly healed either. Over the last year Steve has texted Danny everyday with hope of him responding but all his texts go unanswered so he asks the team but they don't tell him anything.

A month after Steve left, the governor announced that Danny is now on charge of 5-0, with Lou and Link as his second in command. The team is happy for Danny who is doing a great job running the team.

One night, Quinn and Tani decided to have a movie night at Steve's with the whole team, but when everyone got there they were in shock by how much Danny changed the place but it truly felt like a home not a house it was now Danny's home a place where Charlie will grow up, the living room was more open it has a huge L shape couch with a coffee table in the middle pictures and pictures all over the living room with a huge big screen mounted on the wall above the fire place.

Danny had snacks and drinks on the coffee table while he was in the kitchen then

" Hey Danny you here " Lou called from the living room still in shock as to how much change Danny did 

" Yeah give me sec just getting dinner on the dinning room table " Danny said as he walked out of the kitchen

The team all walked over to the dining room where they saw a beautiful hand made table with pictures of all of them plus Steve and his children with 6 chairs around it plus the windows were bigger and more space so people can move around then 

" Oh my God this table is beautiful where did you get it " Adam asks as he looks at the beautiful table 

" Thanks I am glad you like it cause I made it " Danny said as he ran a hand over the table pic of his beautiful daughter 

" Wait you made this is this why you told me to stay away for a few weeks cause you fixed this house into a home " Junior asked as he looked at Danny 

" Yeah I wanted to surprise you all so here is my gift to you but open after dinner and the movie " Danny said as he picked up the 6 small gift bags and handed them out 

As everyone gathers around the table digging into the food Danny made home made chicken Alfredo with a white sauce, home made garlic bread, and parmesan butter green beans zucchini and peppers.

The team were amazed at how much the place felt welcoming and like a home, they saw all of Grace's drawings on the wall, Charlie's pictures on the wall, then they saw right next to Grace's smiling picture was a very rare picture of the team a picture no one knew about it then 

" Hey Danny where did you find this picture " Link asked as he looked at it wondering when it was taken

" I took that picture about a month into you being apart of the team " Danny said as he looked at his team 

" Wait you mean you took all of the pictures you have hanging up " Quinn asked as she looked around the living room and dining room

" Yeah it's been keeping me busy when I am not working " Danny said as he looks at the pictures

Junior stared at a very rare picture of Steve that was next to Charlie's birthday party pictures then 

" Does Steve know that you are a great photographer " Junior asks as he looks at Danny 

" Nope never told him " Danny said as he took a sip of his beer

" Danny this house feels so much like a home so welcoming " Adam said as he sat down on the couch

" Thanks Steve left me this place and Charlie said it didn't feel like home so we made it into our new home" Danny said as he looks at his friends

" Did you remodel the whole house " Link asked as he looked at the kitchen 

" Come on I will show the house " Danny says as he stood up

The team followed Danny into the kitchen where they saw Eddie eating his food, the team loved how the kitchen felt like a family lives here

The fridge was now covered in Charlie's art work his class picture and a beautiful picture of Danny with both of his children

Kitchen was beautiful it had a stove island with a microwave above it, beautiful counter tops, pots and pans hanging up.

The team saw the new backyard with a swing set with a soccer net plus he left the two chairs alone.

Then they went upstairs where there now 5 bedrooms then Danny handed a key to Junior said that this was his home so go check out his room

While Danny showed link Quinn Adam and Lou the rest of the house Junior and Tani went to see his room they unlocked it and opened the door saw a beautiful room

A nice Navy blue king size bed two night stand tables and a special chest at the end of the bed

Junior loved how warm and welcoming the room was and how at home he felt this was now his home not just where he sleeps.

Junior and Tani join the rest as they go back down stairs to start their movie night. 

Furring the movie, Danny's phone vibrates so he picks up sees he has a new text so he opens the text that read she said yes and we are coming home.

Danny dropped his phone as the tears fell he then tells the team Steve's engaged and coming home then Danny gets up off the couch walks out of living room and out the side door down to the beach where he sank to his knees and cryed. The team was shocked and angry at Steve.

There was a banging on the door Junior gets up off the couch walks over to the door opens it shocked to see Steve and Catherine standing there then 

" Why didn't my key work " Steve asks as he walks into the house but stops when he sees how much the house has changed.

Catherine looks around at the walls when she sees a very rare picture of Steve then

" It's a great picture right Danny took it " Quinn said as she stood next to Catherine

" Wait are you saying Danny took this picture " Catherine asks as she looks at the picture again

" Yeah he took all the pictures you see hanging up " Adam said as he looked at Catherine

Steve moved into the living room and saw the rest of the pictures Danny had up but the picture that melted Steve's heart was the picture of him with both Charlie and Grace in a moment that he didn't even know Danny caption then 

" Where is Danny " Steve asks as he looks at the team who wouldn't answer him 

" Come on where is he I want to share my great news with you all " Steve said as he looks at them 

" Oh we know I mean congrats on getting engaged " Lou said in a harsh voice 

" Engaged what the hell are you talking about " Steve asks in an angry tone

Adam picks up Danny's phone and slams it against Steve's chest and 

" Read it cause we saw it " Adam says to Steve who looks upset 

Steve opens the phone goes to messages and there he sees she said yes and we are coming home then Steve looks up and

" Please tell me where Danny is " Steve says in a freaked out voice

" He's out side on the beach some place he goes when he's upset " Quinn said as she looked at Steve 

Steve ran out the back door and down the stairs on to the beach searching for Danny was sitting on the sand far from the house 

Steve walks down the beach to where Danny was sitting then Steve sat down next to him and 

" If you want me to say congrats you aren't going to get it cause I don't want to talk to you " Danny said still watching the water

" Danny come on talk to me what's going on with you my text was a joke to finally get you to talk to me " Steve said as he looked at Danny 

" Why do you even care I mean you fucking left me and went off to be with Catherine I guess you care just enough to get me to stop hating you but after you left I realized that I hate you " Danny said as he stood up brushing the sand off

" What you don't mean that " Steve asks as he got to his feet and stood in front of Danny 

" Yeah I do I mean why do you even care after all you only stayed to solve your dad's case you solved it you don't have to pretend to care about me I got the message loud and clear " Danny said as he looked hard at Steve 

" Danny you know that's not true I stayed for so many reasons like I now have a family here you Charlie and Grace are my everything my home I came back cause I knew my life was here you are here this is where I belong " Steve said as he walked over to Danny

" Sorry but I don't believe you I was still recovering from being shot because of your family drama and you still left me sitting on a beach I stopped talking to you cause it hurt to know that you left with her that you didn't care about the fact that I was recovering you still left me made me feel like after all these years I really didn't mean anything to you that now that your family drama was over there was nothing keeping you here so you should have stayed away build your perfect life with Catherine since she matters more a women who broke your heart lied to you over and over choose her career over you meant more to you than the one who was there for you always who risked everything to save you over and over again the one who stayed in Hawaii to clear your name who kept choosing you over getting his family back you made it clear that all of that meant nothing to you so please leave me alone " Danny said as he took one last look at Steve before going back to house.

Steve stood there in to see just how much damage his leaving did just how broken and hurt Danny is over Steve saying he stayed only to solve his father's case.

Steve never thought that Danny wouldn't be here for him when Steve came back but now Steve is left wondering how will I ever get Danny to trust him again.

Back at the house

Danny walks into the kitchen sees Catherine standing there and 

" You made this house into a home Danny I am not back Steve and I are just friends I love Steve but what he has here is what Steve has been searching for his whole adult life he finally found it and I won't take that away from him Danny I know he hurt you by leaving and by some of what he said but don't shut him out cause you are his happiness I know it the team knows it Steve knows it now it's your turn to know it " Catherine said as she leaned against the counter 

Danny stood there for a few stared at Catherine as she stared back at him then

" I will think about " Danny said as he looked at Catherine then left the room.

Danny walked into the living room over to the table against the wall opened the drawer pulls out Steve's badge and gun then walked back to the kitchen just as Steve walked in then

" We have a spot on the team if you really want to be a part of ohana here's your chance to rebuild what you broke by leaving this is all I can offer you right now maybe later we can be friends again but I can't right now it hurts too much to let you back in " Danny says as he handed Steve his gun and badge.

Danny walked out of the kitchen with Steve following him Danny tells the team Steve is now back on the team and we are going to rebuild the friendships that we lost when Steve left but I am still head of 5-0 and Lou and Link are still second in command so nothing has changed.

Steve took this as a chance to rebuild the trust he may have lost with the team but he also took this as a sign that he may get to build a new friendship with Danny and fix things with Danny cause Danny is his happiness his everything Charlie Grace and Danny are his family his life and will do anything to get them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny then opens a drawer of the table by the window picks up a set of keys 3 keys set tosses then to Steve says one key is for his room and the other two are the front and back doors. Catherine and Steve take Steve's stuff upstairs to his room where they see how amazing the room looks there is a bed two bed side tables a beautiful dresser and a beautiful shrine of his awards with in Charlie's hand writing Mcgarrett's are hero's then 

" Danny really went out to make this house a home for him and his children " Catherine said as she looks at the awards

" Yes he did it feels like home not just a house " Steve said as he sat down on the bed and saw a special picture of him and Charlie caption uncle Steve and me

Catherine sees the beautiful picture of Grace smiling and realized that Steve belonged to those two kids while his heart belongs to Danny. 

Here she was in the house Steve grew up in but left it to his best friend who turned the house in to a home a home for him and his children this house was now filling up with new memories memories that Steve wants to be apart of as more than just uncle Steve then 

" Steve I can't stay here this is where you truly belong the peace you went searching for wasn't out there it was here with ohana with Danny and his children you said that you can't image your life your future with out Danny but you can without me I need to find what you have here so this is truly goodbye be happy Steve if anyone deserves it's you " Catherine said to Steve 

Catherine gave Steve a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek then grabbed her bag walked out of the bedroom and out of Steve's life.

Catherine walks down the stairs but stops when she spots a picture of her as ohana the picture is of her standing on beach looking at the sunset then

" I took that picture the day we met to talk about you leaving Steve again it is a beautiful picture " Danny said as he stood next to Catherine

" Yes it is just so you know I never meant to hurt Steve but this is his life a life that belongs to you and your children Steve found his peace now he has to earn your trust back so please give him a chance " Catherine said before kissing his cheek 

Catherine walks down the last few stairs then looks at Danny with a soft smile then walks out the door without looking back.

After Catherine is gone, Danny goes back to the kitchen where he grabs a beer from the fridge then goes outside looks over at the grass sees the blanket so he walks over to it then drops to his knees then lays down on it looking up at the stars 

Steve goes down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a beer then he sees Danny laying down looking at the stars, Steve sighs then goes outside and makes his way slowly over to where Danny is laying down then 

" I can feel you standing there Steve what do you want " Danny says not looking away from the sky 

" Um just thought we could maybe talk " Steve said as he held his beer in one hand while the other was shoved in his pocket

Danny sighed then moved over leaving room for Steve to join him then Steve sat down on the blanket and

" You did a great job with the house and all those pictures are amazing where did you get them " Steve asks as he took a sip of his beer.

" Thanks Charlie said he felt like he was guest here so we thought we would turn it into our home Charlie and I made the dining room table as for the pictures I took them when no one was looking " Danny said from his place 

" Danny those pictures are amazing you did a great job and the pictures in my room " Steve asked looking over at Danny

" Charlie and I found a bunch of albums from my old house while we were unpacking he saw that picture of you two and he wanted you to have a copy too " Danny said as he sat up and got to his feet.

Once standing Danny asked if Steve wanted to see Grace and Charlie's rooms Steve stood and followed Danny back in to the house then upstairs first room they saw was Charlie's Danny opened the door and saw the kids new room

Charlie had a navy ship painted on the wall his bed was made like the plane landing on the ship he had a beautiful hard wood desk by the window next to it was a book case covered in pictures top shelf said my family pictures of Rachel Grace Danny and Steve with him then the rest of the shelves said ohana.

Steve looked at Danny who was smiling at all the pictures Charlie has been finding lately.

They leave Charlie's room and head down to Grace's room which is at the end of the hall next to Steve's and Junior's rooms while Charlie's room was next to Steve's while Danny's room was at the other end of the hall.

They enter Grace's room and see it is an college form room feel she has a tv mounted on the wall,a laptop on the table a bed pushed against the wall and out of the way Steve sees more family pictures and some of him with just her or both Williams children.

Then they leave the room, Danny says good night and that his shift starts at 8am be on time then Danny walks down to his room. Once inside his bedroom Danny walked over to the bed and collapsed on the bed just wanting to forget the day or the fact that Steve was back and just down the hall.

Steve meanwhile walks over to his room stopped at the door and saw just how far away Danny was just how much distance is between them then Steve walks into his room closed the door and slid down the door and landed hard on his ass then burried his head in his arms as he thought about the day, he has a job as a member of the team not the leader that was Danny's job now but it seems like the team is closer than ever but sadly he wasn't apart of it like he was before he left.

Steve took a moment gathered his thoughts then stood up walked over to the bed where he stripped down n to his boxers then collapsed on to bed and for the first time in almost a year Steve had the peace he went looking for now he was going to work on getting Danny's trust back and rebuild his friendship's with the team, it won't be easy but Steve knows it will be worth it in the end to have his friends back and to have Danny's friendship back maybe just maybe if he is honest with Danny who might just give Steve a chance.


End file.
